dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Frieza Race
In an interview... Um in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the first issue of the US shonen jump, he said that freeza was a type of creature created by a crinkle in father time. I can't remember the rest *And this helps in what way? Dyas 23:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Power Levels I've never heard of such power levels. Are you sure they are accurate? I knew that Frieza never surpassed 10,000,000 and that the strongest charcter in DBZ was Vegito, with a power level of 43,000,000, so 120,000,000 seems to be pretty inaccurate for Frieza. Where did you find such power levels? They are very unlikely to be real. :Vegito's power level was never officially stated. It is fan-made and unofficial. The final actual power levels are stated in the end of the Frieza saga and beginning of Trunks saga. Later, in one brief instance, we have power levels mentioned in a Kili meter for Yakon, etc. but that is it. We can't make any assumptions or compare. We can only insert facts. - 02:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::But in comparison with the power levels previously seen in the series, it seems unlikely that Frieza can change from 530,000 to 120,000,000, it is very unlikely... Where are those power levels officially stated? ::--FalkVonBicken 10:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I can't officially say those power levels are accurate. I think they are taking it from the assertion that Frieza says he was using 1 percent of his power when he was at 4,000,000 power level at form 4. So what people do is take that power and magnify it hundred-fold to come up with that value. So I assume... to that end... according to the percentage escalation, his power level escalates to that amount when he's at 100% of his max power. - 13:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: No, it was even stated in the Daizenshuu 7 that Frieza powerlevel was at 120 million in his full form. Also, Vegito powerlevel far surpasses 43,000,000 so I don't know where you got that number... ::: ::: his race is called Tsiru-jin... Wrong strongest person is super gogeta no not at all if he was he wouldnt of became vegito to take on Super buu Vegito>Gogeta>Super Buu>Janemba Ehem. Vegito is stronger than Gogeta because the Potara Fusion Earrings are more efficient than the Fusion Dance, as stated by the Old Kai. However, Vegito only managed Super Saiyan 1 before being absorbed and seperated by Super Buu absorbing them. Gogeta, in Dragonball GT, turned Super Saiyan 4. Yes, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is stronger than Super Saiyan 1 Vegito. But if Vegito were to get to Super Saiyan 4, he'd be stronger. Also, power levels are clearly stated in the Daishenzuu 7, which is the official dragonball encyoclopedia. Gogeta has a power level of 2,500,000,000 at Super Saiyan 1. I don't know how multiplying factors work for fusions (Because if that were the case, Normal Gogeta would be 50,000,000, which is far too weak to bonk around Super Buu like nothing) But Super Saiyan 4 is >in Goku and Vegeta< ten times stronger than Super Saiyan (50x SS power increase, 500x Golden Oozaru power increase). Either way, we're dealing with an inordinately high power level. name of frieza race I heard a lot that frieza's race is called 'changling' i don't know exactly or this is true but a lot of dbz fans i know say so. :Fans use loads of different names to refer to Frieza's race. I've heard people use the term "Changeling". Somebody said above they call them the "Tsiru-jin". Personally, I've most commonly heard people use "Ice-jin". I really think that the article should have at least some mention of the various names fans refer to this race by. After all, any fans who hear the term changeling or ice-jin in discussion but don't know what they mean are going to type it into the search bar and get no results, isn't making info easily available the whole point of this wiki?? Gohugsumwun Talk | 02:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) While we strictly do not add fan material to our pages, what I can do is make redirects, so that people who have heard the fan-terms can find their way to this page. Check out these new links: Changeling, Ice-jin, and Ice-Jin. Typing them into the search bar will now bring you here. 03:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, and this is why we create Redirects for articles. That way if someone types in "Son Goku", for example, it will still take them to the "Goku" page. If there is a redrect missing, you can always create the page. They help users navigate the Wiki and are greatly helpful! 02:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) If I do recall, when King Kai explain's the Saiyans to Goku he makes reference to a race that gave the Saiyans technology to conquer planets for them. I forget the name of the race he used, but would that be refering to Frieza's race? 04:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Those are the Arcosians you are thinking of. They are mentioned only that one time, and there is a short visual to go along with it. They were certainly not Frieza's race. Also, remember to place new messages at the bottom of a topic instead of the top. 04:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Frieza's race is refrigerators kuriza because kuriza is a non-canon character why does it stand in the list of the frieza race? Err strictly speaking isn't cooler also? Even through not canon he was stated to be friezas son so is of the same race Gotenks ss70 17:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's a parody, we just don't include that info on the regular pages by policy. 05:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Percent forms I think we should take out the info on the percent forms. They don't really seem to fit here. They don't seem like the abilities of a race or formal "forms" so much as they are just the amounts of power freeza uses at a given moment. While the transformations (first, second, third, and fourth form) are certainly an ability exclusive to the race, percent forms are not seeing as Master Roshi also has 50% and 100% forms. Therefore I think that those parts should be taken out, and they're on Freeza's page anyway so yeah.--Black kille 04:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :They don't have to be forms that only one race can use, so long as they are forms that Frieza's race can use. 04:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Is Pui Pui one of Frieza's race? Pui Pui resembles Frieza's 3rd form. We had a discussion years ago on Gamefaqs about this. Someone posted some vague info about Frieza's race, claiming Pui Pui was confirmed somewhere. There were arguments against it, one being his feet are in normal boots, but every member of the race looks different anyways... :Yeah, but no so different. Furthermore, if he was of the same race as Frieza, wouldn't have been stated as such by any of the main characters, mainly Kaioshin or Vegeta? And no, there's no confirmation of he being of Frieza's race in any official sorces. — 14:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not to mention,he doesn't have a tail. Rename with correct name Can any admin please rename the page with the proper name? "Unnammed" is incorrect, the word should be written with only one m''. :Indeed. The correct word is "unnamed", with one ''m. The current title is wrong, change it please. - 23:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Frieza's race and the arcosians are the same race, it's been completely obvious for years, its even represented in dragon ball: Episode of Barodck now! what more proof do u need. Nikon23 04:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :It is said that members of the Arcosian race are the ones who pay the Saiyans for planets, and later we see that members Frieza's race are the ones who pay the Saiyans along with other races in exchange for planets. So I agree. :Also, the "guardian" who destroyed Planet Vegeta dresses like an Arcosian. And we learn later that the one who desroyed Planet Vegeta was in fact Frieza. :So I agree with you. 23:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The Arcosians were featured in filler episodes as fillers for Frieza's race, which was still unknown at the time. - Holothurion 06:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Arcosians are shown to look only somewhat like Frieza's race, and are never even fully seen. An example of a major difference is the type of mouth that the Arcosians vs. Frieza's race have. These species being the same is only speculation, as there is some evidence for both cases, and neither is conclusive. 07:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The Arcosian are not named in the original version. The segment is a depiction of what happened to the Saiyans after they defeated the Tuffles, with the "Arcosians" portraying Frieza's race. As Frieza did not appeared in the series yet, the anime team drew a general alien race with masks and hooded cloack so that they would not be wrong with the appearance Toriyama would later give them. It is like how they depicted Dr. Gero or the Androids in filler segments in the Trunks Saga; their appearance is slightly different, but they're still the same characters. 08:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a lot of speculation to be guessing about the motivations of the artists, and the androids are very different since the series specifically calls them Dr. Gero and the Androids. If that was the case with Frieza and the Arcosians, this wouldn't be a question, lol. 09:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) About Frieza's race in Heroes... Should it be added that the Frieza race in Heroes don't transform? I know the elite has Similarities to fourth form therefore can transform but they still don't do it in-game. Also this may be off topic but during frieza's transformation into fourth form as 3rd he grew fangs, which is that notable enough for a mention? I don't believe it was an anime exaggeration of feelings since the moment seemed serious enough.Drakon64 16:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Frieza's Diet During a fight with Vegeta, Frieza eats a crab. Could this point towards his race being carnivorous, or omnivorous. Should Frieza eating the crab be added to the page saying this? 55px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'Ssj2']]40px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'gohan']]57px55px 09:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :He is also seen drinking wine in a flashback. 09:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :So these two facts would point to his race being Omnivorous? Assuming that the wine was made out of some sort of fruit like on earth. 55px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'Ssj2']]40px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'gohan']]57px55px 09:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think wine would be evidence enough to say that he's not a carnivore. 20:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaur I heard in a DBZ ep that Frieza said he was a dinosaur. It's Morphing Time! 20:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, he's an alien. 00:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You must have misheard. During Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan's fight with Frieza, Krillin crys about the situation and thinks they can't beat him. Frieza says "Of course you can. Like how three ants can kill a dinosaur." Frieza was comparing their chances in battle lake that, not claiming to be a Dinosaur.Drakon64 23:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ice-jins I know this sounds ridiculous, but wasn't Frieza's race called the "Ice-jins", or something relative to that? -- That does sound awfully familiar. I'm fairly certain it was just a fan-made name that caught on, though. 01:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It was Bow down to king TUN 01:03, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I think that this could be right name because only name of Frieza's race I've seen is Frost Demon.-MartinVT (talk) 07:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Race I believe this race is called "Changeling" 's :No, that is a name given by fans. Fans named them "Changeling", since the race has many forms. - 20:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 74.241.60.132 why can't i edit :The page is locked such that only registered users can edit it. This prevents anonymous users from editing it, the reason being that anonymous users are less likely to have gotten accustomed to the site and to have read mandatory documents such as the Rules and Manual of Style pages, which are linked on your talk page. Speaking of which, please sign all talk page posts. 22:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Number of transformations The article says, "Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations". But Cooler is only shown to have a single transformation (not counting his mecha forms): the transformation from base/true form into his "battle form" that increases his power. Do we have any evidence (from the movies themselves or the guidebooks) that Cooler has three restricted-power forms like Frieza's? --Joshua Issac (talk) 23:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Because that ~ what he says to Goku in the film, he one more transformation than his brother. 23:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Name Dont know if this helps any but they are named as Furiiza Ichizoku (meaning Frieza Family) or Teiō no Ichizoku '''(which roughly translates to Family of Emperors') in Miracle Battle Carddass Dragon Ball Kai. Zarbon also calls Frieza a '''Transforming-type alien', though Zarbon also refers to himself as such, we should perhaps note that such a type exists.Neffyarious (talk) 12:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Those are just describing Frieza and his family, not actual species. 02:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Arcosians Jeangabin666 gave evidence above that the Arcosians Frieza's race, but I have found more. The official Dragon Ball timeline states that Frieza was the one who collected the Saiyans into the PTO and King Kai says it was the Arcosians, we can come to the conclusion that they are one and the same. This, coupled with the other evidence such as - Chilled using a similar cloak, and the Arcosians' name being derived from cold (Arc '''from Arctic), should be enough to allow a merge.Neffyarious (talk) 08:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :King kai says that the Arcosians paid the Saiyans technology to get them a new planet. After, Frieza got the Saiyans to the PTO and the technology they had. You can see it because Chilled and his men didn't have scouters; they were given by the Arcosian 14:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::They got the scouters after defeating the Tuffles - who seem to be the scouter's inventors. Also Arcosians payed Saiyans to get Planets, their union formed Planet Pirates (as stated in King Kai's flashback) - Frieza annexed the Saiyans into his space pirate organization to start conquering planets to sell (Dragon Ball Timeline). Flashback says that after the union with the Arcosians, Saiyans had access to Space pods - which are PTO tech.Neffyarious (talk) 09:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC) This all just sounds like PTO dealing with the Arcosians. Nothing implying that Frieza in particular is one. 01:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Coolers form Has it been confirmed anywhere that Cooler's form (the one we first see him in) is his fourth? Based on appearance, I'd say it's 50/50. In Frieza's 4th form he's white and naked and the purple shiny bowl on his head seems to be part of his face. Cooler is purplish, not naked, and has something purple on his head, but that's part of the helmet... the same helmet that Frieza has in form 1, 2 and 3 and was destroyed when he went to 4. He also has the pinkish cheeks, which Frieza only had in his first three forms. On the other hand, he doesn't have the horns and looks sleek. btw I always thought Frieza's race was called "Changeling"? ---''Zantam03'' ''(Talk)' 21:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Changeling has never been used in licensed materials, only fan work. 02:04, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Dragon Ball Collectibe Card game says that that the form Cooler first appears in his his third form, but only because he only has two lower forms instead of three, like Frieza. So the form Cooler is in is the same as the one Frieza is in, but it is his third, while Frieza's is his fourth.Neffyarious (talk) 12:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Cooler was stated to completely control his power so he doesn't need to lower it by using masking forms like Frieza, who was supressing his true power due to un-controling it. And in this cards game case, I think they have a mistake, since Frieza's race should have the exact same "transformation-scale" in order to get to this "True Form" state both Cooler and Frieza are. So Cooler was in his "true form" - which is the same as Frieza's 4th form and not his "3rd form" which should look like that of Frieza's.Moreover, Cooler himself says he "found a way to transform one more stage than what was consider his race true form", meaning he was going from a 4th form to a 5th form.DXRD620 (talk) 12:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC) DXRD620 has it just right. The Cooler card there is incorrect, and it is probably due to a translation error. You see, Cooler refers to "transformations" in the film, not "forms". He claims to have a fourth transformation - into his fifth form. To give another example, his second form is his first transformation. 06:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, regardless, this needs to be coniistently stated on this page and cooler's page, perhaps making a note of the card's description being an error. 1%... seriously? What is this disgrace saying Frieza ever used 1% in his battle against Goku and that it's 1,200,000? Have you guys lost your mind? No idea where this was even stated (I'm betting the "glorious" FUNi dub), but it makes no sense for many reasons. Frieza's power was already over 1,000,000 in his second form, and he showed the ability to power up even more before he even transformed into his third form. That would likely already put him at 1,200,000 on its own. And there's two forms to go, still. The third would logically be somewhere near 2,000,000, while the final form's standby powerlevel was stated in the Daiz to be at 3,000,000 - equal to Goku post-zenkai. This is a commonly accepted fact in the community by now, and by saying that Frieza's power in his fourth form ever had any reason to come down as low as 1,200,000 you are seriously damaging the credibility of this wiki. Frieza's transformations were designed to allow him to suppress his power in the first place, because apparently he is unable to go below a certain level in this true form. And that level seems to be 3,000,000. Xfing (talk) 12:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but quotes from licensed material are official sources. Fan thoughts like "would logically be somewhere near..." are not official sources. Deciding that licensed material is somehow less important then our own opinions would be biased, and is not allowed. Granted, the licensed material might not always follow common sense, but even when it does not we are here to give the info, not shape it as we feel makes sense. 01:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :The most obvious answer is that Frieza was awful at math so he just randomly said a percentage for his power level. MartinVT (talk) 21:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC). "Furīzā-zoku" is a typo; it's actually "Furīza Ichizoku" The "race" is named , not . The latter is a transcription error. The furigana is clearly written as いちぞく. FF-Suzaku (talk) 09:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC)